


Shaving Lessons

by thornconnelly



Series: The Hale Spark [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hairy Derek Hale, M/M, Past Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Set in my "The Hale Spark" series, although this is a freestanding little fluffy story.Derek and Stiles adopted an eleven-year-old werewolf. They don't really know what they're doing, but being loving and supportive is enough, right?Also, kids ask the darnedest questions.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Hale Spark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892299
Comments: 31
Kudos: 487
Collections: Teen wolf





	Shaving Lessons

“Hey Derek?” 

“Yea, Ben?” Derek glanced up from the papers he was grading. He and Ben had been working quietly at the dining room table while Stiles was out. Ben said he was working on a research project that he had to do to finish the seventh grade, but was sitting across from Derek, who couldn’t see the screen of his laptop, so honestly, Derek didn’t know what he was doing. He shrugged though; Ben had been doing really great with his homeschooling, and he hadn’t lost control of his shift in weeks, so if he was goofing around on youtube or something, then Derek didn’t mind. 

“When am I going to need to start shaving?”

Derek laughed softly as he leaned back. “Well, it depends. I started shaving when I was about fifteen I think, but Stiles still doesn’t have to shave more than once or twice a week and he’s twenty. It’s all basically hereditary, although being a wolf can make you… hairier.”

Ben nodded thoughtfully. “How am I going to learn to shave?” Derek cocked his head to the side in confusion, so Ben clarified. “Well, you never shave. You just use that buzzer thing to make your beard shorter. And you said. Stiles doesn’t really get a beard, so he doesn’t shave normally.”

“Well, Stiles still does shave,” Derek pointed out. “His beard just isn’t as thick as mine. You can watch him shave.”

“I’ve been trying,” Ben said, slouching in his chair. “Does he only do it when I’m asleep?”

Derek laughed and stood up, “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Ben jumped up. “Show me what?”

“How to shave,” Derek said simply as he walked toward the bathroom. 

“But you never shave!” Ben protested. 

“I can,” Derek shrugged. “It’s just not my favorite thing. But if you want to learn, I can definitely show you.”

“But I don’t want you to get rid of your beard for me!”

Derek chuckled as he pulled out the products he needed before turning back to Ben. “I have to trim this basically every day. If I shave tonight, I’ll have a shadow tomorrow morning and full-on scruff by tomorrow afternoon. The beard will be back by the weekend.”

“Really?” Ben’s eyes were comically wide as he listened to Derek speak. “But…”

Derek reached over and cupped Ben’s face, “Ben, look. You want to learn how to shave, right?” Ben nodded, moving Derek’s hands, “And as much as we both love Stiles, he probably isn’t the best person to teach you either.”

Ben sat on the closed toilet. “Okay. So… how do you start?”

Derek held up the buzzer, “Well, first I have to get rid of most of the beard. You’ve seen me buzz it before. This just trims it down. If I tried to shave what I have now, the razor wouldn’t really be able to do much of anything.” Derek trimmed half his beard before he turned, “Do you want to try some?” Ben jumped up and nodded. “The good news is, you can’t really even hurt me with this at all, so just run the trimmer along the hair, yea, just like that.”

Ben bit his lip as he concentrated and slowly buzzed off the rest of Derek’s beard. 

“Alright,” Derek said when Ben finished. He glanced back up at the mirror and checked his face. “You did a great job.” Ben grinned widely. “Alright so next we’ll use this,” Derek said, holding up his shaving cream. “You want to put it on?” 

Ben laughed as he sprayed out the lather and started rubbing it on Derek’s face. “This feels funny.”

Derek chuckled in response. “Alright, now for the next part we use the razor.” Derek held up his razor. “You always want to make sure it’s clean and sharp, because otherwise it can pull out the hairs and hurt, or cut you, and hurt.”

“But we’ll heal,” Ben protested.

“Sure,” Derek agreed, “but it still doesn’t feel good. Now look,” he held the razor to his face, “you always want to go with the grain of the hair, see the direction it’s growing in?” Ben nodded, “If you go against the grain, it’ll be rough and cause razor burn, and yea, you’re right, it’ll heal, but it’s terrible in the meantime, so it’s just best to try your best to avoid it. And then after every other stroke or so, wash off the razor. Here, now you try.”

Ben climbed onto the vanity and gently scraped the razor down Derek’s cheek. Derek kept moving his face and guiding Ben’s hands as he carefully shaved the hair on his cheeks and jawline. 

“What do I do here?” Ben asked as he got closer to Derek’s mouth and nose. 

Derek laughed, “You be extra careful and go slow.”

They both paused as the front door opened and Stiles called out, “Hello my wolfies!”

“We’re in the bathroom!” Ben called back. 

Derek listened as Stiles dropped his things and made his way to the back of the house. He stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and stared at the two werewolves with his mouth open. Derek glanced down at himself and Ben and couldn’t help but match Ben’s wide grin. Most of the shaving cream was off his cheeks and jaw, but it had dripped onto his shirt and shoulders, and Ben had quite a bit on him too. 

Derek finally turned to make eye contact with Stiles again and shrugged. “Ben wanted to learn about shaving.”

Stiles laughed and finally came into the room. He planted a kiss on top of Ben’s head before pulling Derek’s head down so he could kiss his head too. “After you're all cleaned up you can have your real kiss.”

“I’m scared I’ll cut his lips or nose or something,” Ben pointed at Derek’s face with the razor. “Would you help me? You never cut yourself, do you?”

Stiles smothered a small laugh, “I haven’t in years, but I also don’t have as much hair as Derek does.” He looked up at Derek, “Could I help?”

Derek swallowed and nodded. Stiles stepped in close to Ben, “So what has Derek taught you so far?” 

Ben explained everything they had talked about while Stiles took the razor and carefully shaved around Derek’s lips and nose, pausing to rinse the blade off every few strokes. “Can I do his neck too?” Stiles asked Ben. 

Ben nodded before whispering, “I was scared I was going to cut his jugular or something.”

Stiles grinned as he used his hand to shift Derek’s chin up. “Well, the good news is this razor is built with safety features so it wouldn’t be able to. The worst it could do would be to nick his skin or maybe slice it a tiny bit. But remember, even if you did cut him, he’d heal quickly.”

“But I don’t want to hurt him,” Ben objected.

“Neither do I,” Stiles said as he leaned over to rinse the razor. “Remember about following the direction of the hair?” Stiles held Derek’s chin and shifted it to the side a little to show Ben, who nodded as Stiles stroked his thumb over Derek’s pulse point. “Look here, see how the direction changes a little? You’ve got to pay attention and always follow the grain.”

“Hey Derek, how come you smell different now?” Ben asked idly as he leaned to follow the path of Stiles’ hands. 

Stiles stilled and pursed his lips to hide his smile as he glanced up at the blush climbing up Derek’s face. 

“It’s… um…” Derek winced. “Remember we talked about the chemosignals? And how they communicate different emotions and reactions?” Ben nodded. “I react to Stiles differently than I do to other people, right?”

“Yea, because you love him.”

“I do,” Derek agreed. “But I love him differently than I love you or Laura or the rest of the pack. So I react to him differently.”

“Oh,” Ben wrinkled his nose a little. “You mean, like, sex-love.”

Stiles snickered, “Yes, like, sex-love.”

Ben was silent for another few seconds. “I guess that’s cool.”

Derek glanced down at Ben before smiling slightly. 

“You know,” Stiles said as he stepped back to survey his work. “I haven’t seen you like this in years.”

Derek grinned, “I don’t think I’ve shaved… since…”

“That summer when I was with Isaac,” Stiles finished. “We didn’t see you for like… three days, and then you showed up with a beard and we both almost had heart attacks.”

“I remember that,” Derek chuckled fondly. 

“You guys are weird,” Ben said, laughing as he shook his head, “but I love you.”

“We love you too, little wolf-man,” Stiles said as he wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulders. “So, what do you think? How did we do?”

Stiles and Ben both stared at Derek’s clean-shaven face. Derek rubbed a hand along his own jawline as he looked at himself in the mirror. “My students are going to freak out in the morning,” Derek mused.

“You look kind of like Superman,” Ben laughed. “Do you have, like, fake glasses you could put on?”

“Oh my god, wait!” Stiles said as he ran out of the room. He came back a minute later holding his blue-light glasses. “Put these on, please!”

Derek slipped them on and couldn’t help but laugh at the picture he made. “You know, with no beard and glasses I really do look like a different person!”

Stiles stepped forward to plant a kiss on Derek’s cheek, but Derek shifted at the last moment so he could capture Stiles’ lips. “Hi,” he whispered, their lips brushing as he spoke. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist. “Hi back.”

Ben reached out from his perch on the vanity and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. “Thanks for this, Derek,” Ben said. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, little guy,” Stiles said.

“You’re welcome,” Derek said as he placed a kiss on Ben’s hair. “How about you guys go get a snack and set up Netflix while I clean this all up?”

“Perfect,” Stiles said as he leaned in to kiss Derek again. 


End file.
